Loner's Sensuality
by Cheekygaya
Summary: Most of the time, unknown sounds coming from an empty room are best left ignored. (Oneshot)


**_Don't own anything. Heck, even the idea's not mine._**

* * *

Night had long fallen, and the second Service Club summer retreat concluded with both the club members and volunteers bidding their good nights to each other.

In the middle of the night, Yuigahama trudged down the stairs clad in her pajamas.

Hayato, with a can of coffee at hand, raised his eyebrows. "Can't sleep too, Yui?"

"Yeah..." she sighed, slumping on the staircase. "There's this weird noise behind the walls."

* * *

 _He ran his tongue on her earlobe as he pinned her against the futon laid on the floor. His hand held both of her hands above her, and he positioned himself between her legs, preventing them from closing._

 _"We really shouldn't be doing this right now, Yukinoshita..."_

 _She shot him a glare, scowling, but still holding onto him tight._

 _"You are the one pinning me down, Hikigaya-kun."_

 _In response, Hachiman smirked and moved his lips down, raining kisses on the side of Yukino's neck. His free hand grabbed her thigh, slowly inching inwards. Her face flared up red, and her lips were captured in sensual kiss by him._

* * *

"But the girls' room is facing the back alley, right? Shouldn't that be quieter?"

* * *

 _Yukino stifled a moan and bit on her lip as she felt his tongue inch down to her chest. He broke their kiss for a moment to slide her shirt up, throwing it away._

 _On the sight of her perky breasts, Hachiman smirked._

 _"Were you actually expecting this?"_

 _She attempted to glare at him, but it faded as she felt his hot breath along the tip of her peak, making it stiffen in the cold air._

 _"N-no... there's no way... I'd expect... this."_

 _In the end, her protests came out in between moans._

 _Hachiman stuck out his tongue and licked her nipple, earning him a gasp from her._

 _"So you really just forgot to wear a bra, huh...?"_

 _His fingers traced on her stomach, prompting her to arch her back._

 _"How irresponsible. Even forgetting to put on underwear. "_

 _Yukino shut her eyes and enjoyed the assault she was receiving, head turning to a side. His words excited her even more, and she knew that there'd be more to come._

* * *

"Well shit, I can't sleep too." This time, it was a disgruntled Yumiko coming down the stairs. For some reason, she seemed to be disturbed too. "Just where the hell is that noise coming from?"

* * *

 _Her delicate hands slipped under Hachiman's shirt, tracing her fingers above his well-toned chest. She slid it upwards, giving him a half-grin as she massaged his sides tenderly, taking in his image._

 _Yukino flipped their position, so she would be on top instead. Hachiman leaned against the wall as she moved down, her burning red face in front of his crotch._

 _In a smooth, fluid motion, she pulled on his waistband and slid his pants down._

 _"Oh my..."_

 _His length stood tall in front of her and a mischievous grin crossed her face._

* * *

Hayato frowned. He quietly walked up the stairs and the sounds they were talking about earlier become more clear to his ears.

They were coming from the Storage Room.

* * *

 _His eyes screwed shut as he moaned her name. His hands were already at the back of her head, bundling her silky, black hair into a ponytail and urging her to continue._

 _She bobbed her head up and down, as a smooth hand played with his balls gently. Yukino's tongue swirled around him, occasionally licking his sensitive head._

 _"Damn..." he gasped in a breathless moan. "Where'd you learn all these...?"_

 _In response, she just moved faster, leaving traces of saliva on his shaft. His breaths came in short, heavy takes, but he recovered quickly, pulling his length from her._

 _Yukino frowned. "It's more like an instinct," she answered impatiently._

 _"Instinct...?" he grinned as he switched their position once again. "Well, my turn now."_

* * *

"Yumiko? Where's Hayato-kun?"

"Oh, he went up to check what was that noise all about."

* * *

 _His hand moved down from her navel, his hand disappearing under her sweatpants. Yukino shuddered as he kissed and sucked her collarbone, leaving an obvious mark. His right hand massaged her almost-nonexistent breast, squeezing and massaging it ever so lightly so she would let out a moan._

 _She circled her arms around his neck to pull him closer as her back arched against the sheets. The monster of logic closed his eyes, and indulged in her sweet scent. His rational side told him to stop and be done with it (at least for now), but his friend below was desperately hungered for what was to come should they continue._

 _"Yukinoshita..." he whispered into her ear, as he peppered butterfly kisses down her breast. "I'm serious now. We really shouldn't be—"_

 _He didn't get the chance to continue, as Yukino sealed his lips in a deep kiss._

 _Yukino's mind was already clouded with lust, and she could no longer think coherently by the time they broke their kiss. "I want it... give it to me now, H-Hikigaya-kun."_

 _"Are you sure? We can't we risk getting caught—"_

 _"Do it." Yukino's lips crashed into his in a heated passionate kiss and she mewled like a cat in heat. "Now."_

* * *

When Hayato reached up the second floor, the second thing he noticed is the slightly ajar door of the girls' room. Curious, he peeked inside.

"She's not here..."

He pulled his head out, closed the door, then it dawned on him.

Yukino was not in her futon.

Hachiman was nowhere to be seen when he left the male quarters.

Suddenly, the sounds from the Storage Room became more noticeable.

"Oh, shit..."

"Hayato-kun," Yuigahama appeared on the stair. "Did you find anything—"

"Nothing," he dashed towards her, his smile feeling stiff for a change. "Let's go get some coffee."

* * *

 **Note: a whole round of applause to those who noticed where I borrowed this idea from. Let me be clear: this idea is NOT mine.**

 **And please, if you're going to point out how shitty this was and how OOC the characters were, don't bother. In my honest (lol) and humble (lol) opinion, smut fics don't need characterization. Hell, for me you can just paste names on a random sex scene and it will qualify as one...**


End file.
